Buffy de A à Z
by stephnini
Summary: Buffy à travers l'alphabet.


Buffy de A à Z

**A **comme Angel

Angel est un vampire doté d'une âme, malédiction dont l'ont affligé des bohémiens pour le punir du meurtre de l'une d'entre eux afin qu'il soit constamment affligé par les remords de tous ses crimes grand d'amour de Buffy a qui elle donne sa virginité ce qui a pour conséquence de lui ôter son âme car il connait le bonheur redevient Angelus et commet divers méfaits, tuant notamment Jenny Calendar qui tentait de lui rendre son âme, essaie de détruire le monde en réveillant le démon Acathla. Willow lui rend son âme, mais trop tard : le mal est fait et Buffy doit le tuer pour sauver le monde d'éré inexplicablement des enfers, Angel est de retour à Sunnydale et retrouve Buffy. Il parvient à regagner la confiance du Scooby-gang mais tente de mettre des distances avec Buffy, se disant seulement son ami. Ils reprennent néanmoins leur relation mais Angel est conscient des limitations que leur impose la menace de perdre son âme à nouveau. C'est lors d'un face à face avec le maire de Sunnydale qu'Angel se rend compte qu'il ne se passera rien de bon pour Buffy tant qu'il restera près d'elle. Il décide donc de l'aider une dernière fois à sauver le monde puis la quitte et part pour L.A à la fin de la saison 3.

**B** comme Buffy

Buffy est La tueuse, une élue à qui des puissances mystiques ont accordé une force surnaturelle pour combattre les forces démoniaques. Elle fait la connaissance de Rupert Giles, son nouvel observateur, ainsi que d'Alex, Willow avec qui elle se lie d'amitié et qui deviendrons ses meilleurs amis. Au fil des saisons, elle aura des relations romantiques, d'abord avec Angel, puis une histoire d'une nuit avec Parker, un play-boy charmant mais destructeur avec les filles ensuite avec Riley (je l'aime vraiment pas) avec qui elle restera environ 1 ans et pour finir avec Spike qui commencera par une relation secrète qui consiste à avoir des rapports sexuels malsains et sadomasochistes avec Spike dans l'espoir de ressentir quelque chose par la suite elle décide d'arrêter par la suite sa relation avec Spike, lui avouant qu'elle se sert de lui. Plus tard, Spike essaie de violer Buffy dans sa salle de bain; Buffy se défend et arrive à le repousser, et Spike, dégoûté de ce qu'il vient de faire, quitte Sunnydale, puis Spike revient dotée d'une âme dés lors ils auront une profonde affection mutuelle accompagnée d'une confiance absolue l'un dans l'autre car Spike saura enfin toucher le cœur de Buffy**.**

**C** comme Caleb

Vaisseau de la force, prêtre, méchant de la saison 7.

**D** comme Démons

Créatures que Buffy élimine parfois. Certains peut être inoffensif.

**E** comme Espoir

C'est que ai Buffy quand une apocalpse se prépare.

**F **comme Faith

Seconde tueuse activé suite à la mort de Kendra, elle-même activée après la mort clinique de Buffy qui sera ranimé par est rebelle aimant le sexe, la violence et la nourriture. Malgré un passé traumatique, elle essaye de s'intégrer au Scooby-gang entrainant même Buffy dans ses amusements, c'est-à-dire danser, voler des armes et chasser, Faith tue par accident un humain qu'elle prend pour un vampire. Elle trahit alors le Scooby-gang et s'allie avec Richard Wilkins le maire de Sunnydale. Après avoir essayé de tuer sur ordre du maire le vampire Angel, l'amant de Buffy, Faith se bat contre elle lors de l'épisode final de la saison 3. Faith s'en sort vivante, mais vaincue et est plongée dans le coma. Dans la saison 4,

sortie du coma, elle parvient à échanger son corps avec celui de Buffy à l'aide d'un objet mystique laissé en testament par le ès s'être sentie obligée de sauver des personnes retenues prisonnières, Faith se bat à nouveau contre Buffy et les deux tueuses reprennent leurs corps respectif. Faith parvient à s'enfuir. La Tueuse ayant décidé d'aller à Los Angeles. Elle est embauchée par Wolfram & Hart pour assassiner Angel. Elle torture Wesley Wyndam-Pryce son troisième Observateur, afin d'amener Angel à la tuer. Mais celui-ci s'en rend compte et refuse de s'exécuter. Il parvient à la convaincre de faire face aux conséquences de ses actions et la guide sur le chemin de la rédemption. Faith se livre alors d'elle-même à la police. Elle se retrouve dans une prison pour femmes, où Angel vient régulièrement lui rendre visite. Evadé de prison à la demande de Wesley pour aider Angel, elle retrouve Willow qui été venu à L.A pour redonner son âme à Angel, Willow lui demande de venir à Sunnydale les aider contre la force. Alors qu'elle était auparavant très solitaire, Faith se lie avec les Tueuses potentielles, au point que celles-ci la choisissent comme leader à la place de Buffy. Cette décision se révèle désastreuse : le plan de Faith conduit les Potentielles dans un piège, provoquant la mort de plusieurs d'entre elles. Faith perd ainsi son statut de leader mais commence une relation avec Robin Wood. Elle viendra en aider à Buffy lors du combat final. La relation entre les deux tueuses s'améliore.

**G** comme Gloria

Déesse qui veut utilisé le sang de Dawn qui est la clé pour rentrée chez elle, ennemis de la saison 5.

**H** comme Hellmouth

Surnom de Sunnydale, traduit en français par la bouche de l'enfer

**I** comme Initiative

L'Initiative est un groupe militaire capturant des démons et des vampires . L'Initiative pratique également diverses expériences sur les démons et vampires capturés, implantant notamment à Spike sa puce qui l'empêche de s'en prendre aux êtres projet ultime est la création d'Adam, créature hybride entre humain, démon et robot.

**J** comme Joyce

Maman de Buffy qui la soutien dans sa mission. Dans la saison 4, elle se fait opérer d'une tumeur au cerveau.

Ce n'est que lorsque tout le monde croit qu'elle est totalement guérie que Buffy la retrouve morte d'un anévrisme dans le salon familial dans la saison cours de la Saison 7, Joyce revient dans la vie de ses filles où La Force prend l'apparence de Joyce pour affaiblir Dawn et Buffy en les confrontant avec le fantôme de leur mère.

**K **comme Kennedy

Petite amie de Willow dans la saison va être le principal soutien de Willow jusqu'à la fin de la série. Elle se révèle aussi très vite comme étant l'une des tueuses potentielles les plus douées, supervisant même l'entraînement des autres potentielles. Elle fait partie des survivantes à la dernière bataille contre les Turok-Han, combat durant lequel elle acquiert, comme les autres, les pouvoirs de Tueuse.

**L** comme Lycée

Le lycée de Sunnydale est l'endroit où Buffy fait connaissance de Willow, Alex et Giles. Il sera destruit par Buffy pour tué le maire qui s'est transformé en monstre géant dans la saison 3 puis il sera reconstruit pour réouvrire dans la saison 7 malheureuse il sera complétement démoli comme la ville de Sunnydale à la fin de la saison 7.

**M** comme Musique

Dans Buffy, un épisode est complétement différent des autres car c'est un épisode musical où Buffy et ses amis pousse la chansonnette.

**N** comme Nerf Herder

Groupe qui est à l'origine du générique de groupe a été choisi par Whedon sur la suggestion d'Alyson Hannigan.

**O **comme Observateur

Un observateur est une personne qui accompagne la tueuse dans son combat contre les forces du mal, et surtout contre les vampires.

**P** comme Potentielle

Seules une partie des jeunes filles d'une génération peut être une tueuse. Ce sont les tueuses potentielles, qui sont en général déjà approchées par le conseil des observateurs. Lors du dernier épisode de la saison 7 de la série, Willow a jeté un sort transformant toute tueuse potentielle en tueuse active.

**Q** comme Quinze

C'est l'âge à laquelle Buffy reçoit son pouvoir et commence sa mission.

**R** comme Rupert

Rupert Giles (le plus souvent appelé Giles) est l'observateur de Buffy Summers, devenant son mentor ainsi qu'une substitution de l'image paternelle à ses yeux. Dans la saison 3, dégoûté par l'épreuve du Cruciamentum que le Conseil fait passer à Buffy, il choisit de l'aider malgré l'interdiction qui lui en a été faite et est renvoyé de sa fonction d'observateur Néanmoins, il continue à servir de conseiller non-officiel à Buffy. Dans la saison 5, Il devient le nouveau propriétaire du magasin de magie, le "Magic Box", qui devient le nouveau point de rencontre du Scooby-gang et engage Anya pour l'és la mort de Buffy,Giles regagne l'Angleterre mais revient à Sunnydale quand il apprend la résurrection de Buffy. Il aide Buffy à la fois financièrement et pour l'éducation de Dawn mais la Tueuse commence à se reposer un peu trop sur lui et Giles décide alors de quitter une nouvelle fois Sunnydale afin que Buffy puisse s'assumer seule.Néanmoins, il revient à la fin de la saison pour aider Willow. Dans la saison 7, il perd la confiance de Buffy lorsque il essaie, avec l'aide de Robin Wood, de se débarrasser de Spike, persuadé que le vampire est a alors plusieurs importants désaccords avec Buffy et soutient même la décision générale de la remplacer par Faith à la tête du groupe. Mais, quand Buffy récupère le pouvoir, il se rallie avec enthousiasme à son plan pour vaincre la Force et participe au combat final.

**S** comme Spike

C'est un vampire, connu pour avoir éliminé deux Tueuses,il sera en couple avec Drusilla pendant plus d'un siécle.

Il à peine arrivé à Sunnydale avec Drusilla dans le but de restaurer la santé de cette dernière par la proximité de la Bouche de l'Enfer, il manque de peu tuer Buffy et prend le commandement des vampires de la ville en éliminant le Juste des Justes. Par la suite, il essaie plusieurs fois de se débarrasser de la Tueuse mais sans succès tout en prenant soin de Drusilla. Il réussit à lui rendre ses forces en lui faisant boire le sang d'Angel mais Buffy intervient et, lors du combat qui s'ensuit, Spike est écrasé par un orgue et reste paralysé. C'est alors Drusilla qui s'occupe de Spike, désormais cloué sur un fauteuil Angel redevient Angelus en perdant à nouveau son âme, Spike est au début ravi de retrouver son ancien mentor mais il devient vite furieux de voir Angelus flirter avec Drusilla et se moquer de son état. Ayant secrètement récupéré de sa blessure, il conclut une alliance temporaire avec Buffy : il l'aide à vaincre Angelus et, en échange, elle le laisse quitter Sunnydale avec Drusilla. Après avoir tenu sa part du marché, il assomme une Drusilla réticente et disparaî refait une brève apparition à Sunnydale où on le voit ayant sombré dans l'alcoolisme car Drusilla l'a abandonné. Il revient à Sunnydale à la recherche du joyau d'Amarra, qui rend le vampire qui le porte invincible. Il le trouve mais Buffy contrecarre à nouveau ses plans en arrivant à le lui reprendreIl se fait alors capturer par un commando de l'Initiative et est enfermé dans une cellule dont il parvient à s'enfuir dès l'épisode suivant. En essayant de mordre Willow, il s'aperçoit alors qu'il ne peut plus faire de mal aux humains. En effet, l'Initiative lui a implanté une puce dans la tête qui lui occasionne de terribles douleurs s'il essaie.

Humilié par son état et traqué par l'Initiative, Spike tente de se suicider alors qu'il est hébergé chez Alex, et Willow, qui a pitié de lui, l'emmène avec eux pour éviter qu'il ne recommence. C'est là qu'il découvre qu'il peut frapper des démons sans ressentir les effets de la puce, trouvant ainsi un nouveau sens à sa vie. Il s'installe dans une crypte et se met alors à rendre quelques services au Scooby-gang. Plus tard, il se rend compte après avoir fait un rêve érotique qu'il est amoureux de la Tueuse.C'est par Dawn que Buffy apprend que Spike est amoureux d'elle mais c'est à ce moment que Drusilla revient à Sunnydale. Ayant réussi à les attacher toutes les deux, Spike fait sa déclaration à Buffy en lui montrant qu'il est prêt à tuer Drusilla pour elle mais Buffy le est enlevé par les sbires de Gloria qui le prennent pour la Clé. Réalisant immédiatement qu'il ne peut être la Clé, Gloria le torture pour le forcer à avouer ce qu'il sait mais il refuse de lui livrer la moindre information. Il est secouru in extremis par le Scooby-gang mais est très amoché et Buffy le récompense de sa loyauté inattendue par un baiser et en lui renouvelant sa confiance.Dès lors, et malgré les protestations régulières d'Alex et Giles, Buffy fait de Spike un membre à part entière du groupe et le réinvite chez elle. Il prouve à plusieurs reprises son utilité mais ne peut empêcher la mort de Buffy et la pleure à chaudes larmes. Pendant que Buffy soit morte Spike continue à se battre aux côtés du Scooby-gang et respecte la promesse qu'il a faite en prenant soin de à la résurrection de la Tueuse par Willow, il est le seul à qui Buffy avoue qu'elle n'était pas dans une dimension démoniaque mais au paradis. Elle se confie le plus souvent à lui car il la comprend mieux que le reste du groupe. Tous les deux deviennent de plus en plus proches jusqu'a qu'ils s'embrassent après, Spike s'aperçoit qu'il peut frapper Buffy sans ressentir les effets de la puce. Il lui explique qu'elle n'est pas revenue d'outre-tombe totalement humaine et tous deux commencent à se battre mais cette bagarre finit par se transformer en nuit d'amour passionnée[ep 28]. Une relation basée sur le sexe entremêlé de violence commence alors entre eux mais, malgré leurs ébats torrides, les deux amants sont insatisfaits. Spike, éperdument amoureux, voudrait que leur relation aille plus loin alors que Buffy a honte de ses sombres désirs et se pose beaucoup de questions. Finalement, la venue de Riley à Sunnydale pour une mission est le déclencheur qui pousse la Tueuse à mettre un terme à leur liaison. (je vous l'ai dit quel con ce Riley).Après avoir tenté de rendre Buffy jalouse, Spike va voir Anya , qui vient elle-même d'être abandonnée au pied de l'autel par Alex. Tous les deux se confient l'un à l'autre tout en s'enivrant et finissent par coucher ensemble. Mais le Scooby-gang surprend malencontreusement la scène et Alex, rendu furieux par cette vision, manque de le tuer. Par vengeance, Spike révèle au groupe qu'il a eu une liaison avec Buffy. Voyant la peine qu'a eue Buffy en le voyant avec Anya, il vient ensuite la voir pour renouer avec elle mais, emporté par sa passion, il ne se contrôle plus et essaie de la violer. Elle réussit cependant à se dégager, et Spike réalise alors la gravité de son acte et quitte Sunnydale. Il part pour l'Afrique pour aller trouver un démon légendaire dans le but qu'il le fasse redevenir comme il était avant et, Spike ayant passé toutes les épreuves qui lui étaient imposées, le démon lui rend son âme. Quand il revient à Sunnydale, la Force a trouvé un moyen de lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses actions par le moyen d'un stimulus qui le transforme en tueur sanguinaire. Il demande à Buffy de le tuer quand il s'en rend compte mais celle-ci refuse et choisit au contraire de l' sa puce se dérègle, lui causant d'intenses souffrances et menaçant de le tuer, Buffy, qui a le choix entre la faire remettre en marche et la lui faire enlever, choisit de la lui faire retirer par l'intermédiaire des contacts militaires de Riley, au grand déplaisir de Giles qui se méfie de proviseur Robin Wood , avec la complicité de Giles, se sert alors de ce stimulus pour tendre un piège à Spike afin de le tuer pour venger sa mère, la Tueuse Nikki Wood. Mais, au cours du combat qui les oppose, Spike arrive à se libérer de son conditionnement et inflige une correction au proviseur Wood. Il lui laisse cependant la vie sauve pour compenser le fait d'avoir tué sa mère. Buffy trés en colére prévient Wood que si Spike essaye de le tuer elle ne vera rien pour l'aider. Déçu et se senti trahi par Giles, elle retire sa confiance en lui. Spike est envoyé par Giles enquêter sur ce prétendu prêtre dans un monastère où il a séjourné. À son retour, il apprend que le groupe des Tueuses potentielles a décidé de ne plus accorder sa confiance à Buffy et a désigné Faith pour prendre les commandes. Écœuré par ce qu'il considère être une véritable trahison, Spike, après s'être battu avec Faith, part à la recherche de Buffy. Après l'avoir retrouvé, il lui fait reprendre confiance en elle et en sa mission en faisant parler son cœur. Ils passent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans toutefois faire l'amour (Spike lui avouera un peu plus tard que cela a été la plus belle nuit de sa vie).Lorsque Angel réapparaît pour donner une amulette mystique à Buffy, amulette devant être portée par quelqu'un ayant une âme sans toutefois être humain, Spike devine que c'est lui qui doit la porter. Buffy la lui donne et, la veille de la bataille finale contre la Force, ils passent à nouveau la nuit ensemble. Le lendemain, au cours du combat qui oppose le Scooby-gang et les potentielles à l'armée de Turok-Han, l'amulette de Spike commence à le brûler. Il comprend alors que l'amulette va détruire la Bouche de l'Enfer mais en le consumant lui aussi dans ce processus. Buffy, les larmes aux yeux, prend la main de Spike, qui commence à prendre feu, et lui disant qu'elle l' sacrifie sa vie pour condamner définitivement la Bouche de l'Enfer.

**T** comme Tara

Tara une Sorcière qui va devenir la petite amie de Willow et intégrer ainsi le cercle d'amis de sera tué par une balle perdu pendant que Warren qui tentera de tuer Buffy avec une arme à feu. Sa mort emnera Willow à se transformé en Dark é sa mort, Tara sera encore évoquée notamment durant deux grandes d'abord, Willow se fera manipuler par la Force qui prendra l'apparence de Cassie, une élève du lycée morte plus tôt,Cassie fera croire à Willow qu'elle est en contact avec Tara mais que celle-ci n'a pu venir à cause de la tentative de résurrection faite par Willow. Cassie se montrera convaincante en parlant notamment de la chanson de Tara à Willow mais aussi en faisant référence aux Cassie/la Force dira à Willow de se suicider pour rejoindre enfin Tara qui l'attend, la sorcière comprendra la supercherie et démasquera la Force.

Ensuite, Willow culpabilisera de refaire sa vie avec une tueuse potentielle, Kennedy. Dès lors, elle prendra involontairement l'apparence de l'assassin de Tara (mais aussi de l'homme qu'elle a tué). Cherchant à tout prix un remède à cette métamorphose gênante, elle finira par s'effondrer en larmes dans le jardin de Buffy, d'où Warren avait tiré. Elle s'excusera auprès de Tara et c'est un baiser de Kennedy qui lui rendra définitivement son apparence.

Tara sera celle a qui se confie Buffy sur sa relation avec Spike.

**U** comme Unique

C'est ce qu'est Buffy, l'unique tueuse même aprés l'arrivé de Faith.

**V** comme Vampire

Principale ennemie de Buffy, elle en a tué des centaines.

**W** comme Willow

Meilleur amie d'Alex puis aussi de Buffy, sorciére qui evolue trés vite, elle deviendra même une deesse a la fin de la série.

Willow est timide et peu sur d'elle et secrétement amoureuse d'Alex. Willow prend de plus en plus confiance en elle et elle débute un relation avec Oz malgré le fait qu'elle sache qu'il est un sa relation avec Oz s'est consolidée, elle a, à nouveau, une brève attirance partagée avec son amour d'enfance, Alex, lui-même en relation avec Cordelia. Oz lui pardonnera néanmoins cet écart et ira même jusqu'à refuser les avances explicites d'une Willow coupable mais tout sauf prê a un double vampirique venant d'un univers parallèle, que l'on voit deux fois dans la sé et Oz finissent par faire l'amour, alors que se prépare l'ascension du , un peu effrayé par ses pouvoirs de loup-garou, commet l'irréparable avec Veruca, un autre loup-garou et a des relations sexuelles avec elle sous leur forme lycanthropique. S'ensuit une rupture qui brisera le cœur de Willow et l'amènera à faire des choses inconsidéré rencontre avec une autre sorcière, Tara marquera un tournant décisif dans sa vie, puisque Willow tombera amoureuse d'elle. Elles nouent une relation très intime et complice, centrée autour de la magie. Mais au moment le plus décisif, le retour fracassant d'Oz oblige Willow à montrer ses sentiments pour Tara, et plus tard dévoiler sa relation au grand jour. Un an plus tard suite de sa première dispute sérieuse avec Willow, Tara devient la victime de Gloria (Magie noire) qui fait d'elle une attardée mentale, ce qui provoque le basculement émotionnel de Willow. Celle-ci absorbe toute l'énergie d'un grand manuel de magie noire et décide d'attaquer Gloria en , Tara récupère sa cohésion mentale grâce à Willow, qui montre aussi ses pouvoirs de télépathie. Aprés la mort de Buffy, Willow prend la tête du Scooby-gang. Ainsi, elle ressuscite Buffy, ce qui lui vaudra de lourdes remontrances de la part de Giles qui juge le sort trop risqué.Son utilisation de la magie est quotidienne et jugée excessive par Tara, qui menace de la quitter, en lui donnant toutefois une dernière chance. Cependant Willow aggrave son cas en voulant lui faire oublier l'incident par une formule qui tourne mal, et Tara rompt le soir même. Willow réussit à rendre forme humaine à Amy, une amie sorcière expérimentée, et elle s'enfonce davantage dans sa dépendance à la magie. Amy l'enmène chez un sorcier, Rack, qui la rend encore plus accro et elle ne prend conscience de son état que lorsqu'elle met Dawn en danger. Commence alors pour elle une longue et difficile cure de désintoxication au cours de laquelle elle rompt ses liens d'amitié avec Amy. Finalement, Tara se réconcilie peu à peu avec Willow et elles finissent par reprendre leur relation mais Tara meurt d'une balle perdue tirée par Warren le lendemain même. Willow devient alors ivre de vengeance, et replonge dans sa dépendance à la magie, notamment la magie noire au plus haut point. Elle se lance à la poursuite de Warren qu'elle finira par écorcher vif. Ne pouvant plus s'arrêter, elle continue sur sa lancée en prenant pour cible les deux autres membres du Trio, mais Buffy et Alex se mettent sur son chemin. Sa folie destructrice sera ralentie par le retour in extremis de Giles, qui la provoquera en duel magique et lui redonnera une part d'humanité en se laissant volontairement absorber ses pouvoirs d'emprunt. Alex réussit alors à toucher la fibre sensible de Willow, lorsque celle-ci veut détruire le monde pour mettre fin à la souffrance qui y règne, et, arrêtée par sa déclaration d'amour, elle s'écroule à bout de forces et en larmes dans ses ès avoir suivi une nouvelle cure en Angleterre auprès de Giles dans une confrérie de sorcières pour qu'elle apprenne à vivre avec ce qu'elle a fait et à contrôler ses pouvoirs, Willow revient à Sunnydale mais, ayant désormais peur de ce qu'elle est capable de faire, évite au maximum d'utiliser la magie. Elle est abordée par Kennedy, une Tueuse Potentielle, avec qui elle partage un baiser avant de prendre l'apparence de Warren à cause de sa culpabilité envers le souvenir de Tara, mais elle finit par accepter de passer à autre chose et entame une relation avec Buffy récupère la faux magique, elle a besoin des pouvoirs de Willow pour réveiller la tueuse qui sommeille en chaque Potentielle. Willow finit par accepter en dépit du risque et de la puissance du sort prévu. Willow est ainsi l'arme la plus puissante de Buffy, elle a changé les règles du jeu et donné les pouvoirs de tueuses à des centaines de filles à travers le monde. La puissance du sort qu'elle lance a ce moment la transforme, selon Kennedy, en déesse aux cheveux blancs lumineux.

**X **comme Xander

C'est le nom original d'Alex.

**Y** comme yaourt

Référence à Buffy et Faith

**Z **comme Zombie

Un autre espéces de créature que Buffy doit combattre.


End file.
